fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 11: Best Wishes
Mario Party 11: Best Wishes, also referred to commonly as simply Mario Party 11, is an upcoming Mario Party title for the Wii U, and is the 11th title of the series. It returns to the classic Mario Party format from Mario Party 1-8, featuring brand new minigames and boards. Unlike most Mario Party games, this one is co-developed by GD Gaming Studios as part of an exclusive deal. Story One night, as Mario and Peach are watching shooting stars outside, the rest of the gang appear and explain about how a mysterious star has landed outside the castle. As they all go to check it out, they learn that the mysterious star is actually the link to another world, called the Party Hall. The characters decide to host a Mario Party and invite many people. However, Bowser takes notice of this and when he learns that he was never invited to the party, he decides to crash it. As he sends the Koopa Kids and Bowser Jr. to ambush the new world, they find out about the Star Cards, the source of the Party Hall. Bowser uses the chance to steal them all. After clearing all the boards in Story Mode and collecting enough Star Cards, the player is able to reach the final board, where a battle with Bowser awaits. After being defeated, Bowser reveals that he was upset due to not being invited. As the group is confused, they notice that Bowser's invitation was caught under the falling star. Bowser joins the gang to party, and for the first time in Mario Party history, Bowser is unlocked as a playable character. Gameplay In this game, the classic gameplay from the older Mario Party games returns. Players run around on special boards, collect items such as Coins, and work hard to become the "Superstar" by collecting the most Stars. The mean of doing this normally differs from board to board. Items make a return in this game as well. Unlike games like Mario Party 8 where items were based around a certain topic such as candies, these items revert to the original style, and many classic items such as the Magic Lamp make a return. Characters also have a favorite item, which might give them additional effects upon use. Modes *'Story Mode' - Play as one of the characters as you collect the Star Cards and defeat Bowser! *'Party Mode' - Play by yourself or with friends on one of the many boards. *'Minigame Mode' - Play minigames by yourself or with friends once you unlock them. *'Puzzle Mode' - A mode chock full of special minigames that can twist your mind! *'Hall Shop' - Using Mario Party Points, you can buy figurines, music, and special minigames, and view your collections. *'Online Party' - A first for the series, you can party with others all over the world! *'Extra Mode' - Adjust controls, view minigame records, etc. Characters There are a total of 14 characters in the game. Italicized characters are unlockable via buying them in shop. Bowser is the only exception, as he is unlocked by completing Story Mode.